Thanksgiving
by alygator86
Summary: My GA Thanksgiving fic. Takes place a year from now. Oneshot. MerDer, IzzieAlex, CaGe, Bang, implied MAddison.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't down Grey's Anatomy but if I did Addison would have come to Seattle already being Derek's ex.

Rating: PG

Summary: My GA Thanksgiving fic. Takes place a year from now. Oneshot.

A/N: This is technically my second GA fic, I'm still working on the first one.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith, Derek and Izzie sat together at a table in the courtyard eating lunch. Meredith and Derek had been together for almost a year. Izzie and Alex got back together a few months ago and he started spending the night at Meredith's house or Izzie went to his house. George and Callie were still together. They finally got on the same page and have been virtually inseparable. Addison started going out with Mark and try as Meredith might Derek was not going to be friends with him again.

"So how many people are coming over for Thanksgiving?" Meredith asked.

"Well," Izzie said, "You, Me, Derek, Alex, George, Callie, Cristina, and Burke."

"I think we should invite Addison," Meredith suggested.

"What?" Derek asked. They were on good terms but he had never thought of inviting Addison over.

"Mark is going to New York for Thanksgiving and Addison said she's probably going to be on call so she has to stay in town but she shouldn't be alone. We should invite her."

'That made sense,' Derek thought. "Alright. Izzie?"

Everyone was checking with her since she was doing the majority of the cooking.

"Yeah that's fine. So nine people," She checked her list to make sure she had everything she was going to need to buy after work.

"Its amazing just about all of us have tomorrow off," Derek commented.

"Yeah," replied Meredith, "with just Burke and Addison on call. It's pretty amazing."

Just then Meredith's pager went off. "Well now I can invite Addison," she said.

"I'll meet you in the lobby after work," Derek told her. He caught her hand and pulled her down so he could kiss her softly. After a few seconds he pulled back and let her go, smiling, so she could answer her page.

Meredith walked off with a happily dazed look on her face.

Izzie giggled, "You have got to stop doing that. She ends up with the funniest look on her face. Like she's on cloud nine. "

"Precisely why I do it," he replied.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

The rest of Meredith's shift sped by and she was soon walking towards Derek in the lobby. He looked up from his sidekick and smiled as he stood up.

"You ready?"

"Yes. And Addison said she will be there."

"Great!" He said and actually meant it. He and Addison were more civil when they were friends than when they were married.

Meredith took his hand as they started out of the hospital and out to his car. They got in the car and he started driving but it wasn't the way he usually went to her house or his trailer.

"Where are we going?" she asked,

"I thought we could watch the ferry boats for a little while," he told her.

She smiled, "That sounds nice."

They got to the docks and Meredith got out and walked towards the water, Derek was a few steps behind her. He watched as she leaned against the railing looking out at the water and the ferryboat in the distance. Checking his pocket he continued and stood next to her, his side leaning against the railing, and put an arm around her back.

He slowly and quietly took the small box out of his pocket, opened it with one hand and held it on the railing between where Meredith's hands were resting. She looked down and realized what it was as he started talking.

"You did save me," he started, referring to what he told her when Addison moved here, "I was drowning in New York and I moved here and met you and you saved me. I didn't imagine then that I would fall in love with you but now I don't know what I'd do without you. Meredith, will you marry me?"

During his little speech her eyes kept moving from the 2 carat princess cut engagement ring to his eyes and back again. No sooner had he asked the question than she answered.

"Yes!" she beamed.

He smiled his McDreamy smile. "Yes?"

"Yes," she nodded.

He took the ring out of the box and took her left hand in his sliding the ring on her ring finger.

Still smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you, too," he replied before his lips met hers in a passionate, loving kiss.

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

Cristina and Burke were the last to arrive at 3:00; two hours early for dinner but right on time for the football game.

Alex, Callie and George were sitting on the couch together and Derek was sitting in a chair. Addison was helping Izzie and Meredith was going back and forth but was currently in the kitchen. Cristina said hello to the four in the living room and made her presence known in the kitchen.

"Ok let me see it," she demanded.

Meredith was peeling potatoes, Izzie was basting the turkey and Addison was finishing up a green bean casserole.

"Show you what?" Addison asked, knowing about the engagement. She was excited and happy for them.

Cristina wasn't going to be deterred. "She called me at about one this morning to tell me McDreamy proposed."

"That's a little late, Meredith," Addison chuckled.

Meredith continued peeling the potatoes. "We were a little busy."

Cristina grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before standing next to Meredith. Meredith held out her hand so Cristina could inspect the ring.

"Wow. Nice ring. McDreamy has good taste," commented Cristina.

Meredith continued peeling the potatoes, "It's not like he hasn't picked out a ring before."

"Actually he got help from his sisters when he got mine," Addison added, "So I think what they told him stuck some place in his mind."

"All of them?" Meredith asked.

"All of them," confirmed Derek who came into the kitchen. He made his way to the fridge to get another beer for himself and Alex. "All four of them giving me different ideas of what I should get and how it should look and how big it should be. It was nuts."

"Four siblings," Cristina sipped her water, "I'd kill them all."

Meredith had met Derek's family a few months ago. "The noise level in the room doubles if not triples when they all start talking about something," Meredith told her.

"You didn't know what to do at first did you?" Addison asked.

"Nope," replied Meredith.

Addie smiled, "I just have one brother. The chaos of Derek's sisters scared me at first."

Derek kissed Meredith's cheek on the way back to the living room, "They love you, Mer."

TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG

A couple hours later everyone sat down to dinner. Burke sat at one end of the table. To his left was Cristina. Next to her was Alex, Izzie, and Addison. The other head of the table, across from Burke, was George. To his left was Callie and next to her was Meredith and Derek completing the seating around the table.

"When I was a kid," Callie started once everyone was seated and before they had started helping themselves to the great amount of food on the table, "my parents would have us say something we're thankful for in the past year."

George nodded, "We should do that."

"Dr. Burke, why don't you start?" Callie suggested.

"Alright," he thought for a second, "I am thankful for secrets coming out." – it finally came out that he had tremors in his hand and Derek was able to fix it. He looked to Derek to continue.

Derek grinned, "I'm thankful Mer said yes."

Meredith giggled. "I'm thankful for my family sitting around this table."

"I'm thankful for second chances," Callie said, getting her second chance with George.

"Well it happened more than a year about but I'm thankful for that fishing trip," George told them, he learned that Callie slept with Sloan and he realized he didn't want things to be over with her either.

Next was Addison. "I'm thankful for my friends here and, Meredith, I'm touched that you consider me part of your family."

Meredith smiled and Izzie spoke. "I'm thankful for my job and my friends who push me when I need to be pushed."

Alex nudged Izzie with his shoulder. "Alex is thankful for patients who speak in the third person."

"Izzie is also thankful for that too," she replied, laughing.

Everyone looked to Cristina since it was her turn. She looked at everyone before saying "I'm pregnant."

The End

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Read, love, review, repeat


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still down on Grey's Anatomy

Ok, ok. I gave into the pressure and wrote a short reaction chapter. I hope you guys like it.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Burke smiled. They had planned on telling everyone tonight but leave it to Cristina to announce it like that. And then everyone started talking at the same time.

"Seriously?" asked Izzie.

"You didn't tell me earlier?!" was Meredith's reply.

"Congratulations," Derek told them.

George was in shock for a few moments, "Wow. Cristina, Dr. Burke that's awesome."

"She was evil the last time she was pregnant," Alex noted

Addison also knew because Cristina had gone to her for an ultrasound to make sure she didn't have another entopic pregnancy. "I'm happy for you guys."

"What about your residency?" Izzie questioned.

"Hey, congrats," added Callie.

Cristina stood up because the noise level of everyone talking and asking questions kept rising and whistled. "Hey! Shut up!"

She sat back down once everyone was quiet. "Yes seriously. I didn't tell you earlier, Mer, because you would have told someone else and it was a surprise.

"Evil Spawn, shut up. As for my residency Bailey is going to let me make up the time before I go on leave and after so I won't miss much. And you three," she pointed to Derek, Callie, and Addison, "Thank you."

Meredith and Izzie both jumped up and hugged Cristina, Meredith on the left and Izzie on the right.

"Aww come on. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean hugging is ok!" Cristina protested, "and we're going to eat now because I'm hungry!"

Izzie and Meredith let go of Cristina and went back to their seats.

Burke was still smiling. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Read, love, review, repeat


End file.
